PATH 3
Dart Monkey Melting Darts ($175) Description: Darts can now pop frozen Bloons. Appearance Changes: The Dart Monkey gets a blue bandana. Splodey Darts ($400) Description: Darts can now pop lead Bloons. Appearance Changes: The Dart Monkey gains a yellow bandana. Spiky Shots ($885) Description: Darts are better at popping ceramic Bloons and darts pop 4 Bloons now. (5 Bloons with Sharp Shots and 6 Bloons with Razor Sharp Shots) Appearance Changes: In the middle of the bandana, there is a white stripe. The Dart Monkey also wears a black suit. Missile Monkey ($2120) Description: Darts can destroy ceramics in one shot and on his second hand, he gets a missile launcher that is very good at popping MOABs. Appearance: Darts become bigger and sharper, the Monkey wears white overalls, and he gains a missile launcher where the missiles come out of a tube. Tack Shooter Bigger Tacks ($250) Description: Tacks can now pop 2 Bloons at once. Appearance Changes: The tack tubes become bigger (by 1 pixel). Even Bigger Tacks ($375) Description: Tacks can pop 4 Bloons at once. Appearance Changes: The tack tubes become bigger by another pixel. Also, an extra tack appears on the lid and lines up just like the other Tier 2 upgrades. Exploding Tacks ($650) Description: Tacks now explode, giving the ability to pop lead and the ability to pop unlimited Bloons in a short radius. Appearance Changes: The tacks on the lid get replaced with a fusing bomb and tacks get a red tip and a fusing/igniting sound effect. Super Tack ($5000) Description: The shooter now shoots out 17.5x FASTER! Appearance: 3 other bombs appear on the corners (the one existing moves to the empty corner) and a capital X appears in the center. These are all changes in the lid. Bomb Tower Faster Firing ($400) Description: Fires 10% faster. Appearance: Like the other tier 1 upgrades (a red circle). Dual Barrels ($1000) Description: Shoots 2 bullets at once. Appearance: Gets another barrel. Napalm Bombs ($2500) Description: Bombs now light bloons on fire doing 1 damage per second Appearance: Gets fire icons FLAMETHROWER!!!!! ($5000) Description: gets a flamethrower that shoots at hypersonic speed and burning bloons doing 2 damage per second Appearance: has a flamethrower attached to it Ninja Monkey Samurai ($450) Description: Increases attack speed by one frame. Appearance Changes: He gets a white bandana with Japanese words on it (just add a few random signs). The red suit remains. Shiny Shurikens ($675) Description: Increases attack speed by one more frame. Shurikens can also pop 5 Bloons at once (7 with Sharp Shurikens). Appearance Changes: Shurikens now become white. In dark maps like Dark Forest, the shurikens will glow. Wall Jumps ($1150) Description: Increases attack speed by this time, two frames. Appearance Changes: The red suit becomes black. The Japanese writing on the bandana becomes red. Hypered ($3450) Description: Shoots shurikens once every 4 frames! Appearance Changes: The holes in the shurikens become black on the edges and he gets black gloves. Boomerang Monkey (add your own upgrades, I won't work on this) Monkey Buccaneer Sharper Darts ($350) Description: Darts can pop 7 Bloons each now. Appearance Changes: A ripped flag and a sturdy wooden pole appear at the back. Faster Guns ($700) Description: Shots are faster by 7 frames. Appearance Changes: None Energy Gun ($2200) Description: A powerful energy ray appears. Each ray can pop 23 Bloons and shoots every 52 frames. Appearance Changes: A grey energy gun is added in between all the dart guns. Each ray is dark blue. Doomsray ($15000) Description: Each ray shoots every 27 frames and can pop 83 Bloons, and has 5500 popping power now! Appearance Changes: The rays are now purple. Ice Tower Increased Ice Impact ($325) Description: Further range freezes more Bloons. Appearance Changes: Flash: Bigger ice platform. Mobile: His outer skin becomes a more icy tone. Faster Freeze ($450) Description: Attacks 25% faster. Appearance Changes: Has a nearby ice crystal. Freeze Ray ($1000) Description: Gets a freeze ray with double the range of the tower that shoots a ice blast which freezes bloons Appearance: Gets a freeze ray Omega Freeze Ray Description: Freeze ray pops through 5 layers and shoots twice as fast Appearance: Adds a omega sign to the freeze ray. Heli Pilot Note: pursuit will be moved to the first upgrade in path 3 and instead this will replace it quintuple spin Description: shoots 5 powerful darts Appearance: gains another barrel Add more upgrades to this :)Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Tri-Path Towers